The Wizard, The Detective and The Tournament
by OzoraWings
Summary: Finding the best thing that would ever happen to them because one died and was forced to become a detective, and the other, because he was on the run from a mad, old coot that seemed to live to control his life wasn't how it happened in the movies but that's okay; they aren't film stars, this wasn't scripted and a happy ending was always optional going into Genkai's training. HP/YU


**Code: ** -TWTDTT-CH.01

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the featured media, the rights go to their respected owners.

**Medium: **Yu Yu Hakusho (Mix of Anime, manga series) _crossover _Harry Potter (mix of books and movies - some things will be disregarded completely)

**Title: **The Wizard, The Detective and the Tournament

**Chapter:** 1. _Meeting the American!_

**Rated:** "T"

The meeting of two personalities is like the contact of two chemical substances, if there is any reaction, both are transformed.

-Carl Gustav Jung

The Randō Arc: Meeting the American!

Yusuke had been struggling up the steep hill of green, dry grass thinking to himself how he had gotten there in the first place when it had happened 'Man this is lame! How'd Botan convince me to do this on a weekend?'

The answer was obvious; Botan had gotten used to handling him (though he'd never admit it) and had used the only means she knew of.

'_Slow down! Info-what?' _Yusuke had interrupted while the "Grim-reaper" (or so she proclaimed) had tried to explain.

_'Infiltration'_ Botan repeated, she had snuck back into his school for this, dressed in the uniform and had promptly found him on the roof; skipping History (as if it were useful anyway) '_It's an sophisticated term for going undercover'_

_'Right, right' _Yusuke dismissed easily and when had _this _become normal anyway? '_So where am I going? Spirit World?' _he had suggest.

_'Oh no, you'll be staying here on Earth of course' _Botan denied, her expression remaining the same from where she sat across from him '_An old Human acquaintance of Koenma's looking for an apprentice to teach her powers to' _she had explained '_That will be you_'

Yusuke thought about it briefly '_Sounds boring_' he decided uncaringly, though why Koenma would want his "detective" for training - and after the last job too... _'So whose the nice, old lady?'_

Botan had held up her hand '_Be careful what you call her' _She warned and why she bothered was beyond them '_Her name's Genkai and she's one of the greatest Psychics in the world.' _she informed though Yusuke still held little interest '_It's been a long time since she's had an apprentice but I guess she feels that her end is drawing near' _she said, her gaze looking straight ahead as she did so. Yusuke would come to understand that Botan seemed at her oldest when Death was mentioned '_Most times people want to leave something behind and for her it's the secret power'_

Botan's eyes looked at the blue sky as she thought back onto what Koenma had told her '_There are so many people on Earth who'll give anything to learn Genkai's ability which is understandable considering what you can do with it; it is a powerful Psychic technique that ca, depending on the user, either protect or destroy hundreds of people' _Botan looked back to Yusuke '_That's what Koenma told me'_

_'So you want me to learn the lady's power instead of some other guy who might use them incorrectly, is that it?' _Yusuke summed up.

'_Yes' _Botan reaffirmed as she leaned forward, pointing her index finger in the Human's direction '_That's it Yusuke but I've still got a lot more to tell you' _as Koenma had had more to say to her - something that sounded a little like that;

'_Furthermore, it'd be a good chance to train Yusuke; that lazy kid won't ever get better unless someone forces it down his throat'_

'_Ops' _Botan muttered, securing a hand to her mouth as she thought: _Better leave that part out. _Yusuke wasn't know for his patience for insults - or patience for anything on that matter.

'_Hm?' _Yusuke grunts in an uncommitted fashion.

'_Yes, I was just saying how dangerous this mission is going to be' _Botan summarized '_Spirit World Intelligence has informed me that an Apparition by the name of_ _Randō will almost definitely be going after Genkai's technique'_

_'Randō?' _Yusuke remembered himself inquiring.

'_That's right. He's a Human Hunter hiding in the shadows of the Living World waiting for prey.'_ Randō had a pretty nasty file Koenma had turned out on hearing the name '_He's stolen the powers of ninety-nine psychics so far; When Randō steals a technique he manipulates it into his own style and uses it on Humans to test his strength.' _Botan took a breath '_Randō kills until he finds the limits of his power and with Genkai's technique that could a very long time'_

'_Huh.' _Yusuke held his chin between his thumb and index finger, looking thoughtful _'All this seems like a pretty major crisis for Mankind'_

Botan leans to the side, smile on her face as she holds up her fist, obviously thinking she had convinced him '_So let's go!'_

Yusuke doesn't reply and instead goes on; '_But on the other hand it means I won't be able to do anything relaxing on this three day weekend'_

Botan falls over at this...unexpected but so very Yusuke response but shots up, briefly pulling at her long hair before yelling indignantly_ 'Mankind or vacation?.!'_

Yusuke's hand fists over one knee as he returns '_Well their've got the same importance to me, OKAY?.!'_

Both make an annoyed noise before Botan walks over Yusuke's bent legs in the other direction with her hands behind her back. Thinking about her last resort as she turns to face him again '_Alright Yusuke perhaps I forgot to tell you theres a super, special bonus for completing this mission'_

Yusuke looking semi-tempted as he asks; '_What?'_

A Botan type smirk lights her face as she knows she's won while leaning forward and pulling out a bright red and yellow ticket '_Your very own ticket to the main event _for _the World Battle Match at Tokyo Dome'_

Gods he had been played!

Grunting as he started to grumble; 'Stupid Botan! Making me say yes like that, I mean if I mess this up and Randō kills everyone there won't even _be _a Tokyo Dome. At least the other -' which was as far as he got in his tirade before he had been knocked down on his back, duffle bag he had been carrying flying out of his hand as his positioning was changed and his vision was filled with blue, it took him a second to realise that he had been blown over and another second to see the person who had done the blowing.

'A - ah! I - I am sorry' the teen above him stuttered in semi-thick Japanese, looking down quite sheepishly 'I - I am in hurry' the blond told Yusuke as he offered him a slender hand after rubbing it clean on his trouser pants.

Amused more then annoyed Yusuke took the appendage and allowed himself to be pulled to his feet 'Hey, no harm no foul' he waved away, as he took note of the teen's form; slim face that was framed in thick, ash blond hair that shined gleamingly in the sun was tied tightly, wisps falling free beside his neck and chin with his fridge in his brilliant orbs and he had almond shaped eyes, that were a bright hazel colour.

Foreign,Yusuke decided immediately; the accent wasn't because the stranger was trying to speak a different dialect of Japanese, it was because he was speaking a different language and while his hair colour could be dyed - it was too natural, not to mention his face just wasn't Asian.

The stranger's body was what Yusuke recognised as something similar to his own frame; slim but lean and a lot of muscle built up in the right places though not much that it made them seem large: just filled out, though the foreigner seemed to be made for speed.

The stranger was wearing a light green jacket over a black top with it's sleeves rolled up to present forearms and sweatbands around his thin wrists. Slightly torn - but tight fitting jeans covered the teen's lower half, a thick, silver-chained belt was threaded through the holes and secured with an odd lop with a chunky metal point. Going further was what seemed like heavy-soled boots that stopped at the middle of his carve was worn on his feet; they were leather and had buckles going up the sides.

Interesting.

'So' Yusuke started after what felt like a long time staring 'You got a name?'

No one ever said he had manners.

The stranger blinked 'Oh, Oh!' Yusuke snorted; it was like he had forgotten that introductions were needed 'Nice to meet you, Hadrian Jim Evans I am'

What was it with foreign people and long names? 'You mean "_I am _Hadaran Jim Evans' Yusuke corrected and who thought _that _would ever happen? The blond sighed but nodded; perhaps learning Japanese was difficult for him?

Straightening the blond smiled somewhat 'Actually it's HEY-DREE-UHN, but that's okay; just call me Jim if it is easier, that's what roommate my does'

Yusuke blinked and ignoring Hadrian's other slip up, activated his brain for once 'HAI-DAY-REN' he tried again, deliberately over pronouncing only to wince when his mind repeated how Hadrian had said it 'Jim it is' he agreed 'I'm Yusuke' he introduced.

Hadrian looked thoughtful 'Yusuke is...second name?'

Yusuke's eyebrows rose 'No, my families names Urameshi' he replied before he nonchalantly his arms crossed over his chest 'Anyway what got you moving so fast?'

Hadrian frowned before clarity came as twin lights in his eyes 'Oh, that' he muttered 'I have come here to try out for Apprentice Genkai' his brow furrowed further 'No...Genkai's Apprentice'

This made Yusuke feel a little wary as he took his duffle bag back when Hadrian bent down to collect it, before monitoring them to continue on their journey but he pushed the feelings away 'Yeah? Wanna get stronger?'

Something darker spread across Hadrian's face before it disappeared 'Yes, you could say that; my teacher thought best to push me on ship with only one bag, with note saying to come here and not come back until I am stronger'

Yusuke felt sympathy for the foreigner simply because that sounded like something that would happen to him 'You been in Japan long then?' he asked, feeling his curiosity build as he watched the teen.

Hadrian shrugged 'I would think not long; here anyway. Here I have been for an mouth but I have been visiting Japan on and off since my birthday.

'Huh...and when did you start to learn Japanese?' Yusuke inquired and in all fairness it wasn't bad...just not entirely fluent. His English was worse. Much, much worse.

'Few months' Hadrian answered steadily but it still made Yusuke do a double take. _A few months?.!. _Hadrian grimaced 'My teacher...gave me crash course; wrong answer got punishment.

'Only a few months though?' Yusuke said in amazement, it must have been heard in his tone because Hadrian's cheeks got a little darker and he smirked 'Oh so your a blusher huh?'

This saw Hadrian go redder and quickly changing the subject 'So...so why are you here?'

Yusuke thought about what to say before he replied, rubbing the back of his neck with his free hand as he did so 'Well...for Genkai's teachings, I guess...to be honest I was talked into it but you never know, it could be...' he shrugged '...interesting'

Hadrian raised an eyebrow and looked at him doubtfully 'You sound..._joyful' _he stated sarcastically.

Yusuke snorted 'Yeah like _you _look _any _happier'

Hadrian turned slightly indignant at that 'I will have you know that I am here for my own continued well being!'

'If your teacher really is so bad why don't you just get another one?

'Not many options' Hadrian answered simply but did not elaborate and Yusuke didn't push; he barely knew Hadrian for one and for another it just wasn't in his best interest to seem too...keen.

'So...where ya' from?' hazel eyes slid over to him and Hadrian smiled slightly.

'America'

* * *

Reaching the of the stairs Yusuke was propping himself up with his hands on his knees as he tried to regain his breath, watching in the corner of her eye as Hadrian ripped the sweat from underneath his bangs and calmed his light panting.

'Oh come on!' Hadrian exclaimed when his eyes fixed themselves on another set of concrete stairs.

'Th - this... Genkai lady...must not get ...too many visitors' in-between breaths before straightening his back and looking up to the path ahead, looking pointedly at the thick rope above them that was tied to opposite trees and hung four stingy looking red clouds and the flickering energy just past it.

The atmosphere made something in Yusuke's chest tug 'Well that's a weird vibe'

'You feel that?' Hadrian asked from his side, gazing intently ahead.

Yusuke nodded 'Un, once I don't get chosen I'll just pretend it doesn't exist' he commented easily while adjusting his duffle that was hung over his shoulder.

'I do not want to even think about what would happen should I at least not last until the end; my teacher would not be happy'

Botan wouldn't be happy with him either but he can only do what he can and nothing more.

They didn't talk too much when climbing the next set of steps but both the ears perked when faint whispers grew into voices and they had reached the large gate for the temple. The opened one door each; the weight easily pushed aside, and were greater with the sight of a mass of people. Fighters. Opponents.

Yusuke heard Hadrian mutter under his breath; 'Sometimes I wonder who _really _wants to kill me; _Him _or Teacher' but didn't comment on that either as by the sounds of that, Hadrian hadn't meant for it to anything other then invisible.

'Haven't seen this many freaks since that comic book convention' Yusuke remarked, glancing around at all the different...characters, silently moving further away from the gate with Hadrian by his side.

A man in his late forties, that appeared to be dressed as a monk said; 'So many people have gathered here just from word-to-mouth, the know practically nothing about Genkai and yet they want to be her apprentice'

Yusuke listened halfheartedly as a karate fighter replied; 'See?' as if his point had been made 'That tells you how powerful she is; even dogs can smell something good'

Yusuke's attention turned to Hadrian who had snorted 'He will not last long' he stated critically 'Dogs indeed.'

'Heh, but their all wasting their time; the scening process will be nearly impossible' the monk agreed while Hadrian crossed his arms over his chest.

'Oh goodie' the blond scowled to himself.

'Worried?' Yusuke queried as his concentration split to what seemed like the only other teen beside himself and everyone else. He never did hear an answer as just before Hadrian could open his mouth a very familiar voice interrupted.

'Urameshi!' called a high gravel-like-tone.

Yusuke's head turned to see the face he often beat into the dirt sticking out from the crowd, one large arm in the air awkwardly, probably to make himself more visible 'Kuwabara?.!' in surprise; the last person Yusuke expected to see here would be Kuwabara, especially in his school uniform.

Seriously who in their right mind would wear a gakuen to a tournament?

Just goes to prove he had been right all these years when he had said Kuwabara was an idiot.

Kuwabara came toward them, trying to fit through all the unorganised people without causing trouble 'Hey, what the heck is going on' before deciding against that question and quickly rephrasing; 'I mean what are you doin' here?' he asks while pointing at Yusuke dumbly.

'Do the two of you know each other?' came the voice from behind and though it was soft it made Yusuke tense until he saw who had spoken. He blamed it on how many where here.

'Yeah.' Yusuke replied before Kuwabara could 'Jim, this is my punching bag. Punching Bag, this is someone I met down on the trail; we walked up together'

'Oh, that's nice' Kuwabara said mellowly before taking Yusuke in a chock-hold with his arms pushing up against the other's throat 'What about Keiko, Urameshi huh?.!' he demanded as Yusuke started to struggle to get free, confusion on his face while Hadrian looked between the two of them 'You better not be playin' with 'er Urameshi!'

'P-playing?.!' Yusuke spluttered as he was lifted off of the ground, elbow in the giants gut and fingers holding onto the arms that encircled his throat 'What are you _on _about Kuwabara?.!'

'Are you cheating on Keiko?.!' simplified Kuwabara but Yusuke was still bewildered as he usually knew what he had done before - oh who was he kidding? He didn't care to remember a time where he had understand Kuwabara.

'Ch-cheating?.! Cheating with who?.!' Yusuke insisted quiet exasperated at this point and where had this even come from? And_ when_ had he started dating?

'With her!' Kuwabara cried out, losing his patience also but Yusuke still didn't understand.

'Who?.!' there wasn't a visible girl in sight anyway!

'Her!' Kuwabara reaffirmed, losing his nerve and pointing at the blond who was still watching with raised eyebrows and an amused smile (though it dropped as quickly as the penny did)

Yusuke freed himself when he was only behind held with one arm; elbowing the idiot harder in the rips while pushing Kuwabara's remaining arm away with his hand and using his feet to kick off to gain distance before spinning around and pointing at the Hadrian who had inadvertently caused this.

'Oh you moron Kuwabara! He's a _he!' _Yusuke yelled as Hadrian's blush spread across his cheeks 'A _BOY _you idiot!'

Kuwabara's eyes went wide as they looked at the blond who was glaring at him but even with that annoyed expression...he couldn't see it 'W-what are you talking about Urameshi, she's obviously a lovely, tender lad-' before he could finish that sentence however a metal-soled heel stomped on his feet causing his spluttering to end and yelping to start.

Yusuke blinked before he burst out in laughter 'Hah ha ha ha, what's that you were saying Kuwabara?' he inquired in jest as Kuwabara's eyes watered and he hopped around, holding his probably aching foot 'Lovely and tender?'

'S-Shudda'up!' Kuwabara snapped, though he did look at Hadrian intently for several long seconds; at the long hair tied back, the light skin tones and hair tones and eye colour; the gentle features and lithe frame 'Y-you sure, Urameshi?' he asked Yusuke unsurely 'I mean...I mean she looks - she looks' he stammered. gesturing to the petit blond.

Yusuke just sighed, shaking his head as looked back to Hadrian whose lips had thinned 'Sorry about his lack of intelligence; He's called Kuwabara but I think after this you'd be allowed to call him Idiot like I do'

"I'm - I'm not an idiot Urameshi!' Kuwabara denied heatedly while Urameshi ignored him.

'Well I am not a girl, so I suppose "idiot" fit you fine' Hadrian dismissed cruelly while a smirk grew on Yusuke's lips.

'Like I said this is...um, you'd probably best sayin' that name of yours' Yusuke suggested as he couldn't remember how to pronounce it anyway.

Hadrian looked upwards, sighing mournfully 'I am Hadrian Jim Evans. And I am. Not. A. Girl' he stated firmly while Kuwabara.

'Heidraran?'

'Just call me Jim' Hadrian though didn't look like he had forgiven Kuwabara as he stayed next to Yusuke '...Why _are _you here Kuwabara-san? That is, if you do not mind me asking? You do not look prepared'

'Kuwabara's cheeks tinted pink 'Enough with the "-san"' he muttered dismissively and than pointed to himself 'It seems that my power to see ghosts and spirits and spooky stuff, 'cuz I'm good at that' he said for Hadrian's benefit '- Has grown greatly in the past few weeks and is getting to where I can't even concentrate on my fighting, ya know?'

Yusuke looked unimpressed while Hadrian just nodded to show that he was following.

'Then I heard Master Genkai can fix up the symptoms so I came here to pay her a visit but look at this line" he spreads his arms and proves his own point by narrowly avoiding hitting a fighter beside him.

'Hey now look I agree you need therapy but are you sure this lady's into that?' Yusuke questioned.

'Master Genkai, like her title says, is Master of her...job. She is Psychic; if she is good as Teacher says then it will be no problem for Genkai to block some of Kuwabara-san's abilities' Hadrian explained.

Yusuke and Kuwabara stared before Kuwabara muttered 'What she - _He _said' he corrected himself quickly. Yusuke was just thankful that Jim had managed to cut Kuwabara off to the punch.

Just then a gong rings once and echos throughout the courtyard 'Quiet everyone! Genkai must be coming!' a voice carriers. There are many shushes as voices die down and conversations end as people turn to face the large, traditional temple doors which had started to creek open.

'My, my quite a crowd' an old but obviously female voice observes. A faint figure appears from the shadows though it is hardly seen through the darkness however it does gain shape and eventually is seeable.

Yusuke gapes when his eyes focus on the diminutive statue that was of an old, old lady that was riddled with aging skin and paling hair. Her clothes were that of martial arts and a purple cap which bore the manji character for "masters" 'That little, ole hag is Genkai? Oof' he grunts as Hadrian elbows him in the ribs.

'Alright people I suppose we should get things started'

'The test that Master gives us is said to be incredibly tuff' some whispers

'I don't care, I'm going to pass every single one of them' someone else mutters back.

Hadrian just shakes his head 'Not a point in working you up; it will not help'

Yusuke thought to correct Hadrian's grammar again but...well, that made sense.

'The first of your scening tests will be' theres a pause and everyone waits as the small figure - made smaller by distance, of Genkai's looks out '- The drawing of lots'

The masses in the crowd, each one of them shocked as each other, though Yusuke might disagree; Hadrian doesn't seem all too startled...perhaps a bit surprised though that doesn't stop a compliant from bubbling 'Urgh how is _that _a test?'

'It could be about luck' Hadrian suggests from his spot on the floor; where he had gotten dragged down to 'Luck is a big part of combat. Teacher says often how luck I am to be alive'

Yusuke frowns through his smile; what kind of teacher did Hadrian have?.!

Genkai points to the large point beside her 'Everyone must draw a lot from this old jar' she clarified 'Come now we haven't all day'

_Well_ that _figures, the old lady's up and done senile, _Yusuke thought as he looked up however he did get up with a helping hand from Hadrian who was the first on his feet 'Thanks' he said while Hadrian just nodded with a small smile as they all made to get in line, careful of shoving and the general roughness of the crowd though Yusuke and Kuwabara weren't in any hurry and neither, as it seems, was Hadrian as they all managed to get their lots at the same time.

_Calm down Yusuke, it's better this way! Odds are I'll draw a blank and then I can go home without Botan nagging me, _the Spirit Detective encouraged however much it help as he looked at the innocent, white envelope within it protecting his key out of here.

'You did that fairly well' The question was, to Yusuke, how would you do it badly? 'I'm impressed. Let's all open our lots now: if the paper inside it is red then congratulations, you have past the first of today's scening.

_Dammit I didn't come 'ere to be Genkai's student!, _Kuwabara thought, agitated as he too looked at the lot he had chosen.

Hadrian as well, was giving all his attention to the bit of paper he had picked out of the jar.

_Please be blank, please be blank. _Yusuke chanted as he ripped his lot open, _AH!_

'Well lucky me I've won' Yusuke and Kuwabara said blandly together, both turning to each other as it clicked for them.

'Hey! You got a Red on also?.!' because wasn't that just rare; both their luck had gotten them through and both of them - both of them had rubbish luck.

'Didn't mean to!' Kuwabara replied.

'What about you Jim?' Yusuke asked, turning check to look at the blond beside him who was holding a Red lot in his hand and, also to the silver ring worn on his index that he had somehow missed until now but momentarily caught his eye.

'Yes I have one...but I do not think that if it was a "normal" test I would have'

'...Why?'

'I do not have good luck'

Yusuke snorted, clapping Hadrian's shoulder with a grin 'You and me all'

'Those who won please follow me, those who lost please _get _lost' Genkai informed, turning sideways to leave while thinking with half a smirk, _Of course what you don't realise is that you turned the paper red yourselves, _if _you had enough Spirit Energy, _the smirk grew slight, _Hm, it's a get trick._

'Hold on!' a coarse voice bellows through the crowd. Hadrian tenses noticeably at Yusuke's side and all turn to look at the two muscled, giant cavemen making their way down from the back towards Genkai.

Genkai turns cheek '_Huh?' _seemingly not all that bothered by this development while Hadrian's muscles become taut as he forces himself into inaction.

The two of them are behind Genkai now, towering over her 'We are the two most powerful fighters in all of Kyushu Mountains' people!' the men with the thick beard proclaimed for all to hear.

'We've come all this way because we heard you could make us greater; you _can't _turn us away with a piece of paper!' the other with longer, bedraggled hair denied hotly.

'Do you not see how big we are? You _have _to give us a fair shot' the bearded one commanded.

Genkai didn't appear at all rattled, picking at her ear as she stood her ground 'The only difference with _larger _fighters is that their _louder _when they whine' she observes as she lets both of her arms rest behind her back 'Can't you blockheads understand that I'm just trying to save you from embarrassment?'

They growl like wounded animals 'I'm _warning _you!' the bearded one shouts threateningly which has Hadrian fidgeting and chewing at the inside of his mouth with Yusuke and Kuwabara unknowing of the irritation.

Genkai's features set as she looks at the two brutes 'This probably goes way beyond your comprehension boys but please _try _to pay attention.' Genkai says calmly, unmoved by their mounting anger and their reach of her and instead makes her point clear 'If your really ready for my training then why didn't your paper turn red?' she questions them with a certain amount of flexible steel.

'I think she's asking us for more prove' dumb said to dumber and just as they both started to attack - before Genkai could defend both idiots had been toppled over, off of their feet in a flash of blinding red light.

'You are idiots' Hadrian said from his place in front of Genkai (Yusuke blinks, his head snapping to the side where the blond had stood before it goes back in shock, _How had he...?)._

Genkai looks twice at the boy who had rushed to intervene in surprise that easily shows on her face, _What on Earth..._

The two man from Kyushu clamber back upright, unsure exactly how they got knocked down (as is everyone) 'How _dare -'_

'Idiots; you come here for training and demand service which you have no right to and threaten the Teacher you would learn from?' the two move forward only to stop when Hadrian raises a hand 'In America there is saying; "here is a lesson for free"' he take's a breath but Yusuke finds his glare _breathtaking _'A teacher you can threaten successfully has no courage and therefore has nothing worth learning. As you have none.' his voice rung loud into the silence as both Kyushu fighters look ready for a bloodbath 'Anyway no one, not the strongest of fighters, can make someone else _great, _that is a feat accomplished by toil and hardship and experience. You are...you are' Hadrian looked at them thoroughly 'Blockheads. You are blockheads and you must be leaving now'

Yusuke barely noticed the improvements in Hadrian's Japanese as narrowed hazel eyes burned bright with energy and briefly...if for but a moment seemed..._green _as power built and Hadrian uttered "**Flipendo". **His outstretched palm which had begun to shine brought a blast of light which shot out at the two men and sent them flying all the way back to the closed gate they had come through, sticking the giants in place onto the now splintered wood like a bug once it had been had with a flyswatter.

'Well done' Genkai commented from behind once she had regained herself. The boy seemed to hesitate before turning to face her, a tentative expression on his face as the power was moved to the back of his eyes (though she noticed, didn't leave) 'It's been a long time since I've seen...someone with your _talents' _she worded carefully though the boy still stiffened.

He nodded. Once. And it was brief; something about his power was making him nervous though Genkai wasn't sure what though he did start to head back into the crowd before she called out to him 'Kid, what's your name?'

He looked over his shoulder 'Hadrian Jim Evans' he replied lowly, his lips thinning as he paused 'Do you have...do you have Wards around this temple, Master?'

Genkai raised a nonexistent brow 'Wards?'

'I... I can feel them' Hadrian explained shortly and quietly; trying not to draw attention to himself.

_A bit late for that now, kid, _Genkai thought in humour 'Yes' she said, deciding to level with the boy who had sensed them on his own 'I had them put up the day I moved in'

'I... I see; they will protect you very well' he stated certainly, continuing on his way into the see of fighters though some stepped away from him nervously.

Hm. He seemed to be a good kid; he came to aid her not because she necessarily needed protect but because it was something he needed to do. He obviously hadn't expected anything for it and used "Master" - a formal title simply acknowledging her study to her field instead of taking precaution or risk.

'Wha - what was _that?' _Kuwabara stuttered once Hadrian had tracked them down, they were both looking at him differently though Yusuke only allowed a short bit of doubt to enter his mind to whether he knew who was now standing opposite him or not.

'I have sleeves with tricks' Hadrian answered with a certain canny edge that didn't really help Kuwabara and his struggling thought process that was trying to work all this out.

'Your Japanese has gotten...choppy, again' Yusuke frowned only having just noticed the difference between when Hadrian had been up defending Genkai and down here talk to them.

'One trick' Hadrian said in ways of explanation.

'Alright you Red Papers, please follow me; I think we've all had enough dallying' Genkai announced.

Yusuke doesn't move straight away, instead looking in the corners of his eyes at all the fighters walking around him. There were still so many; too many. It was field of unknown possible enemies where a killer could be anyway.

'If you are looking for someone' Yusuke started at being addressed but unwound as he turned to Hadrian who looked relaxed enough 'Look when there are fewer; next scening is here, then would be good' he suggest.

Yusuke nodded slowly, momentarily thinking on the Demon Compress strapped to his wrist before shaking that idea away; Hadrian was right there were too many people for that right now. He'd just have to wait until there were fewer or...he was desperate.

* * *

They were lead in almost silence, just the low murmur of voices, footsteps and a strange buzz accompanied them to their journey. When they stopped, they were in what seemed on in the inside as an arcade; there were wall to wall machines and their noises playing to themselves. Yusuke looked up, looking at the spotlights of different colours that shone down on them and the consoles.

'This is _not _a normal house'

Hadrian frowned 'This is...house? I thought it was temple'

Yusuke opened his mouth to speak when Genkai reappear from when she had vanished; standing in some kind of half cage that stopped at her waist and seemed to be anchored to the ceiling with metal chains.

When Genkai spoke, her voice echoed hollowly throughout the room and over the music 'I hope you all brought your quarters: these games will be the second scening'

'Please Master, may I ask what video game has to do with learning great power?' someone from the front spoke. Yusuke wasn't sure that he cared too much; he just wanted to get on with it.

'Absolutely nothing really' Genkai answered candidly 'But these are not ordinary games that you will be playing: the Junken Game will test your Spirit Awareness, the Punching Game shows your Spirit Strength and the Karaoke tests your Energies ability to adapt and grow stronger.' she explained 'If you can not pass two out of three games then go home quickly and don't okay the other games; their just for me'

'Alright. Hand me that boxing glove' a fighter said as he stepped toward the Pinching Game, slipping the red boxing glove on his large hand and adjusts it until he feels ready 'Me and this game are old buddies' he raised his arm and brought it down onto the match red leather arm that flow back onto the behind panel 'ARH!' he yells as he does so. The machine pings and soon enough the black scene above the panel lights up with a flashing "18p".

Yusuke and Kuwabara laugh while Hadrian just rolls his eyes with a shake of his head and everyone else are in silence; they can see the man's muscle and yet such a low score...it didn't bode well.

"FAIL" lights up on the scene, electing movement out of the fighter 'That doesn't make any scene: I always get the high score on the Punching Game at my parents pool house.'

'Well this isn't your parents pool house' Genkai steps in from where she had been watching from above 'It doesn't make any difference to that machine how physically strong you are unless your Spirit Strength goes along with it'

Hadrian frowned in thought, 'That make sense; when fighting you put Energy into attacks; without Energy you are giving light punch'

Yusuke glanced down at his own hands at that.

'Your pretty smart' Kuwabara assessed before taking the glove from the sullen fighter and tying it to his own fist 'HEI-YAA' he yells as he brings his clenched hand onto the machine, smashing it back into the panel with considerably more force then the first man had "129p" light up in red, following a large "PASS"

'One-hundred and twenty-nine!' he exclaims smugly while some "Ooh" 'What'do'ya think'a that Urameshi?' Kuwabara taunted, smirk in place.

Yusuke raises his gloved hand, humming in the back of his throat as he gave a stage-wink at Hadrian 'Don't get too excited' he urged, pushing past Kuwabara and making his way toward the machine 'I think theres something wrong with the machine; here I'll check it out for ya' he offers, stepping into his punch and turning on his axis as he brings his fist down onto the leather hand which snaps back.

"155p" and "PASS" light up, which makes Yusuke grin easily.

'Nope. I guess it works fine' Yusuke snarks before offering his glove to an amused but not an overly shocked Hadrian who accepts it with a smile while everyone else whispers at the high score.

'Look at that kid!' someone exclaims 'He scored a one fifty-five!'

'Huh?'Genkai watched the boy intently, _Well, well that boy has a strong destructive power, with proper training he could become a very powerful force; a warrior perhaps'_

'Huh Huh Yah!' Yusuke's smirking as he throws jabs at an annoyed seeming Kuwabara while Hadrian waits for the Punching Game to free up 'You see that?' he laughs while Kuwabara scowls.

'Shudda'up!'

'I'm better' Yusuke gloats but before they could reach the inevitable end, which is in each others face, a heavy smack stop them both dead and glancing over at the Punching Game only to feel the eyes widen at the bold "240p" lit up on the scene.

Activity that had picked up from the start just ten minutes ago go quiet at the blond who had just thrown and incredibly impressive hit removes the glove from his left hand, offering to the slack jaw fighter that had been waiting before going over to an equally stupefied Yusuke and Kuwabara.

'What?' Hadrian asks innocently as they continue staring.

Yusuke closes his jaw 'You've...got some arm' he says rather weakly.

Hadrian just shrugs 'Teacher is...touch task master'

'No, really?' Yusuke says somewhat sarcastically only to get elbowed in the gut for his trouble by Kuwabara 'What the hell was that for?' he doesn't get an answer; Kuwabara just scowls so they head off to the next machine; Rock-Paper-Scissors, that turned out to be a challenge from Kuwabara.

Genkai eyes watched them for a while, _What odd brats..._

Kuwabara punches at the large, lit buttons quickly and grinned widely when "HIGH SCORE" flashed on the scene, smirking to Yusuke who hadn't faired too well with that game only for his eyes to soften on sweet Hadrian 'You did well Jim-chan, but I got a talent at this, not feel too bad'

_His Awareness of the Spirit World is exceptional, considering his temper I'm surprised he hasn't harnessed that into a weapon yet. _Genkai thought from her place above, quite impressed.

Surprisingly - or not, Hadrian hadn't done have at all badly at this game either; having the third largest score on the game.

Yusuke rolled his eyes, clapping Hadrian's shoulder 'Don't worry 'bout it; you get used to him' he reassured Hadrian who rolled his eyes at the jest.

'Hey!'

'Check it out' someone murmured from the direction of the Punching Game 'He got one-hundred and seventy-nine on the punching game!' fighters looked toward a muscled figure with a scarred face who had just managed to get the second largest score.

'That even beats that score of the street-kid with the greased up hairdo!'

'Yeah but not the Foreigner'

Hadrian turned to Yusuke, slight confusion on his face as he asked 'What is..."greased"?' while the waited for Karaoke machine to free up while a ninja sung an out of tune sung that had many groaning uncomfortably.

'Oh... er' Yusuke's brows lowered as he thought of an explanation before gesturing to his head 'It's my hair; how it's all...up?' his hair came under great scrutiny for a few moments until Hadrian drew back, nodding his understanding.

When the ninja had finished near everyone had the beginnings of a headache which wasn't helped when Yusuke and Kuwabara stepped up to the microphone; both got decent scores though Yusuke was undoubtedly stronger and easier to listen to.

'Here' Yusuke handed the mic to Hadrian, making a persona note to _never _go to an actual Karaoke bar as he stepped down and rejoined the awaiting Kuwabara for was watching Hadrian tentatively 'He really is a man ya know big buy' he asserted strongly as he went to do the same.

'Shudda'up Urameshi'

The music started and a few fighters even moved away from the stage; expecting another earsplitting sound and hoping to avoid it when Hadrian took a breath into the microphone that echoed and began in an oddly intone note that carried throughout the room, the slight glow of energy grew around his body and grew brighter and bigger as he continued.

"100" flashed on the scene with "PASS" flanking it.

When the song ended, Hadrian went to get off of stage, hand with the microphone outstretched to give to the next only to find half the room watching him. He blushed, forcing the mic onto the next in line and hurrying to hide in-between Kuwabara and Yusuke.

Genkai blinked, _Huh. I've got some pretty good candidates, _she decided.

And so the games continued, until the twenty most power contenders where selected for the third challenge which founded another change in location; outside. Though it was not a particularly cool day, many found themselves breathing a sigh of relief as the temperature inside the game room had gotten awfully stuffy, especially with so many people in the same space.

They were brought a far way from the temple they had been inside, outback where the aura steadily got darker and darker and with it - the air thicker and thicker and until they reached the edge to a forest which seemed to be warded. It looked like it was needed; the threes...there was something wrong with them, the colours on a human would make them look dead; oxygen devoid in the stale blue that clung to their bark. The smog that hung low between the threes, which was a tainted, dark purple - swirled also had a sense of darkness.

'Now that the weak have been eliminated the tests will be more severe' Genkai said, looking at them from in front, watching the effects that the forest had on her candidates.

'Hey, my insides feel all funny' one fighter said uneasily from where he had frozen..

'Master, the forest seems to have it's own life force' the smallest of fighter there stated, though it could sound like he was looking for an explanation as he too looked uncomfortable with the new surroundings.

Hadrian didn't look well and unknowingly stepped into Yusuke, arms leaning against one another as he embraced himself, appearing ill as his skin grew paler. Yusuke frowned, glancing at Kuwabara since he was "Mister Sensitive" and though he didn't look like he was about to jump up and down in joy, he didn't look like he was about to pass out either.

'Yes, to say the lest.' Genkai replied 'It's known as the Dark Forest and it's as old as the Human race; it has come a sanctuary for the oldest and most primitive Demons' she holds up her arm, her index finger pointing to the sky - or distance where there is a clearing behind what seemed like miles and miles of forest, while her other arm remains behind her back 'On the other side of the Forest is a giant tree.' which was now visible with Genkai's direction 'Make it there and you pass the test; you have two hours'

Yusuke frowned as a shivers trembled Hadrian's form and wasn't sure what to do when a blue jacket was dumped on the American's head, obscuring the other from view until he rearranged the material so that it was free from his face, though it still hunched around his neck.

'Take it' Kuwabara offered, his cheeks slightly red as he looked in the other direction with his arms crossed over his 'You look like you could do with it more then me anyway' he shrugged lightly.

Yusuke watched curiously as Hadrian blinked, both hands coming up to the collar of the jacket 'This...this do not make me a girl' he stated stubbornly which had Yusuke stifling a laugh while Kuwabara just nodded. Hadrian took that as him concurring and slowly pulled his arms through the correct holes, though the sleeves came down to his knees.

Hadrian started when Kuwabara had gently rolled the material up, folding it neatly under the blond's elbow to stop the sleeve from undoing itself. Yusuke looked away and concentrated on the other fighters. some of which had started to panic as Kuwabara got his reward in a the biggest smile he had seen from Hadrian.

'Kuwabara-s...Kuwabara is not as bad as I thought he was' Hadrian praised 'Thank you'

Yusuke felt like praising the idiot on refraining from his usual act when cute "girls" talked with him though in all fairness, Kuwabara wasn't given the chance to screw up before a candidate made a run for it.

'Wah! I'm not getting near that forest!' one exclaimed in terror, fright in his eyes as he went to flee, his legs moving like jelly as he left, running through people in his haste.

'Yeah Genkai' another agreed, already turned to make a break for it 'I really wanted to be your student but ah - I kinda want to live'

'Yah not gonna anywhere now are ya, Jim-chan?' Kuwabara asks quietly to Hadrian, who does happen to seem more effected by the Forest then the ones who had turned coward, however Hadrian smiles a small smile and shakes his head.

'Ha ha ha! Yes, run along; I don't blame you' Genkai laughs as she stands still; making no effect to encourage anyone to stay 'Even the person with the slightest Spirit Awareness can feel this Forest would tear you into pieces if you let it.

The fighter with the scarred face crosses his arms over his chest, unmoved by the natural fear of the Forest 'There is some truth to what this woman says'

Hadrian snots - snorts loudly and gains a few people's attention until he holds his hands up defensively 'I am sorry, it is just...' he trails, humour thick in his voice even when the man who had spoken looks unimpressed 'It is just that it is her forest'

Yusuke snorts himself.

The man glares hotly 'You have just proven that this is no place for boys'

Hadrian places a hand on Yusuke's arm, just when he was going to charge forward. Kuwabara needs no holding back though he looks unhappy 'You are right' Hadrian agrees, much to the other two teens incredulity

'Jim -' Yusuke starts only to be interrupted.

'So maybe it is time for you to be on your way home?' Hadrian finished with the implication. Well if you couldn't beat them?...

The tension seems to raise as the scarred man straightens though doesn't utter counter as his eyes narrow 'And your name, _boy?' _

'Hadrian Jim Evans' the blond replied without temper.

'You really _aren't _Japanese' the man uttered, looking slightly displeased with the foreigner.

Yusuke rolled his eyes, shrugging the hand off his shoulder as he leaned to the side 'What gave it away?' he snarked 'The hair? The fighting technique? Or maybe the _accent_?'

If anything the scarred man looked stormer with his addition to the conversation 'This does not concern you...' he paused, briefly looking Yusuke up and down 'Though maybe you should also think about _where you are_'

'Speak for yourself' Yusuke shots back, knowing instantly what the man was saying. He points to himself 'I'm not about to get scared off from a walk through grandma's forest' he broadcasts to those who had stopped to watch.

'Watch your mouth you dumb little brat!' Genkai snaps.

Yusuke looks about to turn around to the scarred man when Hadrian takes a hold of him 'Got a plan for the run?' the blond questions abruptly, obviously looking to calm things down form where they had gotten heated.

Yusuke is agitated but tries to settle as he shrugs, looking to Kuwabara who riles;

'If your gonna do this run then so am I!' Kuwabara exclaims.

'Stop getting so excited' Yusuke says through gritted teeth 'It's embarrassing'

Things are quiet when Genkai decides it's time 'Best of luck' she wishes neutrally 'I hope you don't die' she continues just as flatly which see Yusuke, Hadrian and Kuwabara exchange looks while they get into position 'Ready. Set. GO!'

Theres a mass movement as everyone starts to sprint though there is enough space to see that they don't bang into each other. They jump over the barrier that surrounds the Forest, Hadrian's borrowed jacket bellowing out behind him before throwing an apologetic look to Kuwabara and tying the ends around his waist to stop someone from using the loose material as an advantage.

Just the Genkai is in front, easily getting ahead and maintaining that pace 'I'll be waiting for you by the tree' she informs 'If your smart you'll use your Spirit Awareness to find the quickest way' she leans forward as she readies herself 'Goodbye!' was heard before she speeds up, with quick, lightning-fast feet that patter on the forest floor and take her far into the distance.

'She's so fast!' Kuwabara exclaims, watching her go until he can see her no longer 'Are we sure she's not like an alien?'

'It is effect of training' Hadrian says 'What is word...um...' his face turns slightly frustrated as his brows furrow 'When you do something every day and it builds...?'

'Conditioning?' Yusuke suggests from the side.

Hadrian's face lights up 'That is the one! Conditioning; Genkai has conditioning herself. Anyway; she is small, speed would be her...'

'Advantage?' the Detective offered again as he followed Hadrian's thought process.

'Right again, Sherlock' Hadrian smiled.

'So you sayin' she just..._trained _an' it happened?' Kuwabara questions in disbelief as he couldn't imagine that kind of transformation.

'Lot of work, training' Hadrian informed as he dropped over a large tree root.

Kuwabara shrugs, conceding the point but having nothing to add as he looks intently around the sea of trees' 'M gonna go this way' he points, already positioning himself to follow his gut feeling 'See ya' on the other side'

_What's with this Spirit Awareness crap? _Yusuke thought as he inclines his head, _Everybody knows that the quickest way is a straight line._

Hadrian's eyes flickered between Kuwabara and Yusuke before nodding and bidding the taller teen goodbye while continuing to run by Yusuke's side 'Down the middle?' Hadrian inquires as more and more fighters go to turn off in other directions.

Yusuke smirked in agreement, _Finally! Someone who understands!, _and continued further and further 'If you can keep up' he called as he did a small rush to over take, laughing slightly only for Hadrian to shot ahead.

'You were saying something?' Hadrian yelled.

'Oh it is so on!' Yusuke exclaimed which caused a mile long race to accrue by which time they found it wise to finally slow down; sweat had prickled to the surface of their skin and their cheeks were lightly flushed, though they both still had long to go before reaching their limit.

'You - your pretty good' Yusuke huffed as his breathing settled when he had changed his pace into an easy jog until it was easy to move again.

'Not - not bad youself' Hadrian returned with a grin, smoothly keeping up with Yusuke like he had during their match of speed, which begged a question;

'Why haven't you gone ahead?' Yusuke found himself asking without much thought, though he wasn't taking it back on. He blamed his instincts; he was still on alert in the knowledge of Randō.

'Ahead?' Hadrian repeated.

Yusuke nodded 'You can take care of yourself and you can probably go faster by yourself'

'I ...hm' the thoughtful look on his face is also puzzled as he frowns and bites his lip 'I will get back to you' Hadrian replies unsurely.

Yusuke leaves it at that though his thoughts linger for a moment before he presses on and was just about to continue onto something else when something shiny blinks through the trees at him in the corner of his eye.

Just in time he realises what it is; should have recognised it soon and quickly rotates on his heel and jumps on top of Hadrian who hadn't seen it coming on lands on his back with an 'Oof'. The fall is anything but graceful however before a moment goes by theres a zooming over head and a sharp, long knife is imbedded where they had been standing.

'Fuck' Yusuke curses, barely noticing the large eyes staring at him as he pushes himself up swiftly, and didn't wait to see if Hadrian had done the same as he looked around the trees wildly and swears again when he understands that the attackers got the perfect cover - that the attacker is most likely Randō.

'Yusu-'

A trig snaps and Yusuke stiffens as his eyes speed in that direction, his teeth gritting and legs crouching when a figure appears in the fog which slowly emerged. Yusuke instantly drew a blank when he saw the ordinary looking man walking calmly with twin blades in either hand.

Hadrian steps out from his shadow at that moment and gets into stance beside him, his expression cool though he is disconcerted 'Who are you?' he asks clearly when the man came to a stop a short distance away, not overly threatening for someone who had just tried to skewer them from behind, however he made no effort to sheath his weapons and he was in reach of them.

A smirk appeared on his face and Yusuke was instantly reminded of a weasel as he awaited the response with tensing muscles. Ideally this was just another idiot hoping to get rid of the competition as the old lady _hadn't _actually said that infighting wasn't aloud, now that Yusuke that about it.

'Karoda' the man answered 'I'm a contract killer' he added as he eyed Hadrian in particular.

Hadrian stiffened 'That's...the hits still out there?' his voice was weak but Yusuke was too busy being surprised to fully notice.

'Out there, gaining reward...' Karoda paused, head tilted 'That was a very stupid thing you did; announcing your name like that, Lord Evans' he told teen mockingly.

Hadrian glared but otherwise did not rise to the clear taunt, instead he sighed 'I am sorry, Yusuke' he whispered though did not take his eyes off of the killer in front of him 'This is my fault'

Yusuke shrugged 'Yeah, probably' he whispered back 'Guess you owe me'

Hadrian snorted 'Guess so... .There is no chance that you will just...run off?'

'None' Yusuke replied though it was unnecessary as Hadrian had already leapt forward, undoing his chained belt a moment before and now swinging the chain with a kind of learnt skill; using it like a whip to knock one of the blades out of Karoda's hands before the man had even registered that Hadrian had moved.

Yusuke ran forward while Karoda struggled with the nice new bracelet shackled around his wrist as Hadrian kept a small distance, tightening the chain and pulling it forward; ensuring the man lost his balance from the unexpected attack as Yusuke got close enough to deliver his own to the back of Karoda's neck which ensured the man was in a heap on the floor before he knew that he had lost.

'Nice accessory' Yusuke commented casually from his place over the unconscious. contract killer. At Hadrian's blink he rephrased; 'Nice belt'

Hadrian huffed a laugh, slumping where he stood and suddenly looked very old as his bangs covered his eyes 'Nice moves'

* * *

Genkai looked at her golden pocket watch, checking the time as she thought: _That's one hour, eight minutes and twenty seconds since I let those guys loose in there. I say it;s about time I check on their progress_.

With her hands behind her back. having put her watch away, she concentrated on the Forest outstretched before her as she activated one of her abilities behind her eyes to show her twenty red auras through the thick of the shuddery.

_The closet is 500 yards away..._

* * *

Hadrian was threading his weapon through his jeans as they hiked through the Forest when it happened, when a scratch appeared under yusuke's eye seconds after something too fast to see blasted between the two teens.

There was no blood; what ever had cut him hadn't broken the skin but it had been awfully close to his eye -

'_Yusuke!' _Hadrian hisses, his face upwards, toward the branches that stretched out through the skin and surrounded them in darkness. Yusuke's eyes narrowed as he focused on the black forms taking shapes into many, many bats

'A few fruit bats are no problem' Yusuke murmurs back stubbornly while Hadrian just gives him a look and decides against answering back however when they both notice the much _larger _bat Hadrian couldn't help muttering;

'You _think?'_

'Look at this Little Ones, a Human boy and a Human girl has wandered into Bolduc's territory, what shall Bolduc do?' the bat wonders aloud as he unfolds his wings from where he was hung upside-down on a tree's branch, to display his thin and pointed face that had high, angled cheek bones, long nose and red, soulless eyes. His skin was an off blue while his hair was a dull, dull cyan.

Though his human appearance didn't affect either teen, Yusuke who looked more annoyed then scared and Hadrian who looked indignant 'I am not a GIRL' he exclaimed.

'Don't worry about it' Yusuke muttered from where he was looking to the side at the Man-Bat 'He seems to have lower intelligence then Kuwabara' he said for Hadrian's benefit 'He certainly looks stupid'

'Do not insult Bolduc!' the Man-Bat screeched in insult 'Oh Bolduc thinks he shall enjoy making you dinner!' he states vindictively before he's gone, vanished in a flash.

Instantly both teens are back-to-back, eyes searching through the trees as everything looks the same however barely a second later and something warm is sliding down Hadrian's face; he's bleeding.

'Dammit' Yusuke curses, frustration loading his systems as laughing echos around them mockingly while the Man-Bat's speed of attack increases; covering their clothing in tears and rips.

'Is Bolduc frightening you?' the Man-Bat asks, as he swoops down again; sharp nails slashing through material with ease 'Shame it is you can't fight back but Bolduc understands: you can give up, you can: you can give you and be dead!'

'Yusuke' Hadrian whispers urgently 'We do not have time for idiot bat: we have time limit and Genkai... does not seem to mind candidates not being there: we have to hurry'

Yusuke doesn't seem to have heard but after a moment and another four attacks, he looks over his should to the blond ''M tryin' to figure out his attack pattern but...'

'We already spent much long time on Karoda.' Hadrian nodded 'If you... could somehow get the Idiot Bat out in the open then I can knock him out and we make...'

'Make a break for it?'

'Yes, that is the one'

Yusuke shrugged and didn't bother to question _how _Hadrian would go about knocking out a seven foot Man-Bat 'But how?' another tear appears in his jacket as the laughing gets more gleeful 'He doesn't need to slow down for anything'

Hadrian groaned as that was true... only to collapse when next he felt those sharp nails skim over his neck, allowing his weight to bring him down harshly and barely avoided the yelp that wanted to escape his throat when his ribs landed onto a protruding stick.

'Hadrian!' Yusuke cried out in shock, only for an idea to strike. He quickly bent down and while pretending to look for a pulse, watched for any movement in the corner of his eye as he growls 'Dammit!' he yells, though he does find one.

'Human girl goes down first' Laughed a voice 'Human girl is always weaker'

'He's not a girl-!' Yusuke starts to snap before dropping himself as another attack slams into him with a lot more force then the rest have; perhaps thinking he had killed one made Bolduc hungrier? Yusuke doesn't know but makes sure not to catch himself as he lands on Hadrian's legs; silently annoyed that, that _would _be where he fall and waited.

They didn't have to wait long for a crunch to indicate that Bolduc had landed. Yusuke faintly feels Hadrian's legs tense and his cheek ache from how he had fallen but makes sure to stay as still as he can and to slow his breathing to a point where he can hardly tell if he is anymore.

It was when it felt like a presence loomed over them and not the irritating chatter that Yusuke felt Hadrian's jarring movement as he snapped up, hand outstretched **"Stupefy!"**

There was a flash behind Yusuke's eyelids before a loud, dead thumb. Yusuke opens his eyes, looking up his see that he was now positioned in Hadrian's lap and quickly moved to sit up while Hadrian sends him a sparing before going to do the same.

**"Tempus" **numbers appear floating in the air but just when Yusuke was about to comment Hadrian mutters a curse that Yusuke would have paid good money on the blond not knowing for today 'We have not got time' he informed Yusuke with a beyond irritated look on his face 'We do not have any time'

'We'll just have to hurry' Yusuke said because he had _not _just gone through all, that just to go over the time limit.

Hadrian shakes his head 'Will have to go not normal way'

'What -'

Hadrian's hand goes to his pocket and takes out...a miniature broom.

'Um... Hadrian -' but before he could finish Hadrian had whispered something he couldn't quite make out and the small, toy broom grew larger then he was 'What the hell!' he exclaimed, taking a step back.

'Explanation later, we need to go _now' _Yusuke looks incredulous as Hadrian mounts, the blond seems to catch it too 'It is very safe'

* * *

Genkai has one hand to her chin in thought as she again checks the tie, _Only fifteen minutes left, _she thinks silently. She puts her watch away again, _I hope I remember to rescue the stragglers after the two hours have past, _but then again...

Her focus splits as he hears heavy foot steps and soon her sight catches up with her hearing as one of her only teenage candidates appear, worn out, out of breath and ready to drop. Just how she liked them.

'Hello boy' Genkai greets.

The teen looks away from where he had slumped and after finding no one points to himself 'Am I really the first?' Genkai nods and a huge smile tugs out his lips as he cries 'YES!' quick pumping a fist in celebration before putting his hands on his hips and laughs at his success 'That's right I'm cool!'

Just then two more appear, two that Kuwabara recognises; the ninja who can't sing worth crap and the guy with the scarred face who had been giving Jim-chan trouble. The two notice him too, as they slow down to a stop.

'I thought for sure we'd be the first ones' the ninja stated, looking at Kuwabara though didn't seem too put out by it so Kuwabara decides not to comment.

'We let ourselves have too much fun in there' the bastard who had been rube to Jim-chan says.

Kuwabara choses not to comment and steadfast ignores them as more and more fighters join the party until -

'Times up' Genkai says from where she had opened her pocket watch open 'Only you six have passed'

Kuwabara drops uncomfortably at that 'Er - wait a second there should be two more coming' he tells her for little it did.

'Sorry. I never make exceptions' Genkai tells him just when a shadow appears over head and a voice yells;

'Wait for us!'

'Urameshi!'

Kuwabara looks up to see Urameshi and his new friend on - was that a broom? They land in front of him; Urameshi hops off with ease while Jim-chan unsaddles himself and after one muttered one - shrinks the broom before stuff it into his back pocket.

'Wha - how' Kuwabara splutters before something clicks and he notices the tears in their clothing, instantly running to their side 'Are you alright, sweet Jim-chan?' he demands as he takes the blond's hands into his own.

Yusuke snorts at that, shaking his head as Hadrian scowls but holds himself back from attacking the idiot. He does mean well 'I am fine Kuwabara. I am _still _not a girl' he adds a little testily and after dumping into the second person who got that wrong, well, Yusuke didn't blame him 'I will make sure to fix your jacket before I give back' he tacts on after a glance to his person.

'What happened?' Kuwabara frowns to Urameshi having given up with getting anything out of Hadrian though didn't release his hands 'And what's with the, er... flyin' broom?'

Yusuke just shrugs and instead of answering straight away, says tiredly; 'This task reminds me of this fortune cookie I ate that said: "the straight way is not always the fastest" -'

'And I would agree' Hadrian finished flatly while Kuwabara looks between them 'Though on the broom question? That is mine, my godfather buy it for me'

'Brought it for you' Yusuke corrected automatically.

'Bur...bur that - that means your a witch!' Kuwabara exclaims loudly as the rest of the fighters who had been listening raise eyebrows 'How is - OW!'

Hadrian stamps on his foot again, scowl on his face as he gets his hands back for Kuwabara to tend to his once again aching appendage 'I am not a witch! I am not a girl!' he snaps 'I am a _boy! _So I am a Wizard'

'Well' Yusuke says finally as Kuwabara's jaws to low down to actually be used, even if his brain still _did _work. Which it didn't 'That... would probably explain a few things.'

Hadrian rolled his eyes 'Do not spread it around'

'Yeah...about when you were fighting, was all that...?' Yusuke asks vaguely while gesturing.

Hadrian nods 'Those words I said? They were spells'

Yusuke nods distantly but isn't too deterred by this; his life, now that he had gotten it back, was anything but normal.

Heck he had died, brought back, given the job as Spirit Detective, employed by the infant son of King to the Spirit World, went looking for three criminal demons, and now - one again - searching for a renegade demon... after all _that _Yusuke could handle a wizard.

'Oh but listen boy' Genkai walks over, her forehead furrowed 'Surely you didn't go straight through the Dark Forest? You would have faced a lethal Man-Bat'

Yusuke and Hadrian blink, sharing a glance and as Hadrian laughs Yusuke's face is plain 'What, you mean Bolduc?' he asks.

'We ran into him' Hadrian shrugs easily 'Couldn't stay long'

'Ran out of time after being run _into _by a neighbourly contract killer'

'But I would not, er...'

'Mind?' Yusuke suggests only for Hadrian to shake his head after getting stuck on a word '...Care? Protest?'

Hadrian's face lights up 'That is it! I would not protest to visit again; he said we would have dinner'

Yusuke's crooked grin and Hadrian's vindicated was enough to convince Genkai that the encounter between Bolduc and they had been very much real but that did not help much for Genkai. Admitted Bolduc was a low level demon but... but very much deadly for, what should have been, anyone here.

_Just who _were _these boys? _

Kuwabara stops hobbling, remembering that sinking feeling from before Urameshi and Jim-chan had arrived and quickly graphed hold of Yusuke's jacket, harshly pulling him forward 'Don't you see you've got no reason to be laughin' Idiot?.!' he demands 'You went over the time limit!'

'Still?' Hadrian moans.

'Er, what?' Yusuke looks at Genkai 'Is that true?'

Genkai pauses as she stares unwaveringly at nervous Hadrian and annoyed Idiot, who were looking back. Her eyes close and she feels a smile tug at her tired lips 'It seems to be' she allows 'But I believe I will make an exception'

The effect was instead as Kuwabara starts to laugh with relief and Yusuke's yelling 'Yeah!' Hadrian just sighs but there is also a smile in place 'Maybe I will not be killed by Teacher now' he says before somehow, they all gravitate toward each other and end up in each others arms, hugging excitedly.

Genkai shakes her head and wonders what she's gotten into as they break up just as quickly; as if burned. Hadrian looks as amused she does albeit flushed while Kuwabara and Yusuke look like their about to tear into each, on the outside.

'Would you quit hugging me you weirdo?.!' Yusuke demands, sounding more irritated then he actually was.

'Your the one hugging! I was tryin' to squeeze ya ta death!' Kuwabarra retorts, though does tact on 'N-not you though Jim-chan! I would never try to kill you!' for Hadrian who just tilts his head and adds fuel to the fire.

'But I thought we were all hugging each other?...'

* * *

Koenma, who had been watching on the television in his office, frowned seriously 'Throw in one schoolmate and his focus goes out the window! Not to mention befriending an known while _looking _for an unknown' he would have to have a word to Botan about this, as soon as he got the reports he had sent for back of course 'Have you forgotten theres a killer Demon in your midst?' he asks the flat-Yusuke who was a bit pink cheeked.

However now Genkai's chosen eight, expert fighters continue the ordeal - one of them could be the Demon Randō in disguise; and who is this unknown fighter that who proclaims himself a Wizard?/ Can Yusuke crack the case before it's too late?

**Translation/ Information;**

Flipendo: it's a blasting curse funnily enough, or at least it's meant to be, couldn't find much else about it.

Stupefy: one of the most well known spells of the HP world so I'm not even taking the time to explain this one.

Resizing the broom: I could find a shrinking spell but not one to enlarge it again.

**A.N (05.10.13) -**

Hmm I wonder who that blond American Wizard really is? No Brownies to people who guess right; it _really _shouldn't take much thought. Explanations for all the changes to the character (this really isn't OC, there just are differences - logical differences! I'm going to try really hard to avoid the OCness) will be in a few chapters - and why he is even _there _to start with, though for fear of this evil Teacher is a big one; surprise, surprise it isn't the main factor.

As for the name "Hadrian Jim Evans" well... sue me; it won't be around long (though it will crop up so do try to remember it. Just a warning; I know I don't and then when I'm reading I'm always frustrated because I have _no _whose who :P) so something that is easily detectable for what it is, is meant to be is the best thing as it's easily recognisable but not easily found when it's being looked for in mass search by corrupt Wizards.

Sorry to anyone who actually likes Koroda the contract killer, from the little you actually see of him anyway, before he gets taken out in the first match (I think?) but he had to go to make room. I wasn't keen on him though he did pose an interesting question to Genkai which did set the stage for the other fighters. Why he was after Hadrian to start with will also be explained, just not here, just not now, though you could probably take an educated guess...

If you couldn't guess I'll probably be taunting Hadrian on both his gender and his name; like Ed short-jokes (FMA) throughout (if I can fit them in). I'm not sure _why _his gender came into question... I asked my fingers but they didn't have an answer however his name I thought was pretty easly; his name I thought might be hard to say correctly for Japanese. That might not be the case; the sounds and pronunciation could be simple for them but that's my reasoning.

Anyway Yu Yu Hakusho fans out that _should _recognise some of the lines in this chapter; it's because I spent a good three hours writing them _all_ down from the series; I'm writing the transcripts. I've used the English dub for this so there might be somethings that have been changed since I know I'm the only living person who actually does watch anime without subtitles. I only mention it because when scripting for the English version directors usually _will _rewrite lines, like for instance Japanese jokes that us English forks have no way to understand, or stuff that wouldn't survive translation (some are for none of the above reasons, but I like the English dub of YYH so unless someone tells me that they've done something unlawful, my minds made up). There will be differences. I will probably also reference the manga... if I don't get too lazy or tied down.

I'm sure you've noticed the problem with Hadrian's Japanese? That will also be _fixed _in a few chapters, I hate writing for him at moment purely because I _know _that, that's not how he speaks but he's speaking a different language so... I had to. I'll try to make him sound like himself as soon as I can though there probably _will _be a warming up period.

Pairings will be discussed in a few chapters once everything is out in the open otherwise I'll be giving things away. Suggestions or requests can be added now or then (if anyone's even reading this).

Oh! And Kuwabara and this whole "-Chan" business? Yeah that's only got Kuwabara, I told you I was using english translation so there probably won't be any other suffixes; their really only for Kuwabara but that might change, I don't know; it hasn't happened yet

So... I think that's all I need to explain... though I'll probably find that as soon as I submit this that I've forgotten something.

**Tumblr: **ozorawings

**-Everyday I fight for all my future somethings, a thousand little wars - I have to chose between!, I could spend a life time earning things that I don't need but that's like chasing rainbows and coming home empty-**

I **apologise** if there are any mistakes in my spelling/ grammar, or if you find anything I have written offensive.

* * *

**Thank you** to everyone who added '_Loved and be Loved' _to their favorites/ alerts or took the time to review, You also have my gratitude for reading this chapter.

**OW**


End file.
